The Colorful Conduit
by eviscerator300
Summary: Hello, I'm Mark Blade. I was just your average guy with a dream: to be a hero like Delsin Rowe, Savior of Seattle. Now, armed with color powers, and facing a threat to the entire planet, I may finally get my wish, and the best part is that I get to fight beside my hero. Too bad he's trying to absorb my powers...
1. My Hero

The Colorful Conduit

Chapter 1: My Hero

**Hello, everyone! This is one of my newest fanfictions! I'm kinda new at this, so if you have any comments on my story, please be gentle.**

There was loud cheering. A large crowd of people were making lots of noise. There were cameramen and many people gathered outside the D.U.P. Headquarters as a young man hovered down, his hands glowing with blue pixelations, carrying D.U.P head Brooke Augustine down the tower to the authorities.

A young woman, who had pink streaks in her hair, a shirt with a pink skull, and a nose ring, accompanied the man down, along with a giant angel, which caught everyone's attention. "Oh, God! What is that?!" Some people said, terrified. When the young man finally touched down, everyone's attention shifted back to him.

"It's the Banner Man!" Someone said. The man's friends giggled when they heard the nickname they gave him. The man spoke up. "Uh, no. It's Delsin Rowe, and please don't call me that again. Ever." A cameraman put a microphone to Delsin's face. "So, Delsin Rowe, do you know anything about why the head of the DUP is encased in her own power?"

Delsin looked down at the petrified lady, and looked back to the camera. "The DUP has been deceiving you all these years. You have heard that the D.U.P was made to collect "Bio-terrorists" and keep the world safe, when actually they're just taking away their freedom, stripping them of their dignity," Delsin looked coldly at Augustine, "and training them to kill. So I did it, but I didn't do it for me, but for all conduits. Conduits are human beings, and they have feelings. Conduits deserve to be free and choose their own paths." Delsin's friends got teary-eyed at that speech, and just started clapping. Soon, everyone joined in, and Augustine was hauled away by the authorities.

The moment than paused. Literally. A young man looks at the paused picture of Delsin, donning a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He just looked at the screen. "Delsin Rowe." The man muttered to himself. "Hero of Seattle, friend to conduits, the man who caused the shutdown of the DUP, my hero."

The man shut off the television and lay on his bed. "I've always wanted to be like you: a hero. I want people to rely on me, save a life, the regular hero stuff. I want to be known, get rewards, get recognition from my friends and family." The man sighs heavily.

"Mark Blade! I need your help in the kitchen!" Someone yelled. Mark yelled back, "Coming, dear!" Mark looked at his picture of Delsin. "One day, Delsin Rowe, I will join you in the fight against evil." "Mark!" Mark was startled out of his thought. "I'm coming!" And he left the room.

**Sounds like Delsin's got a big fan! And Mark seems really determined to become a hero! There will be more chapters coming soon!**


	2. Mark's Daily Life

The Colorful Conduit

Chapter 2: Mark's Daily life

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! This is my second chapter to "The Colorful Conduit". Please comment and enjoy.**

Mark had ran downstairs to see what his wife needed, but when he got downstairs, it was pretty self-explanatory. "Man, what happened in here?" The kitchen was in disarray. All of the cabinets were cleared out, and all of the dishes they owned were scattered across the table.

"Mary, where are you?" A head peeked out from another room. "There you are! As you can see, I've taken out all of the dishes out of the cabinets." Mary said. She was Mark's wife, whom had a slim figure, and was wearing a red shirt and jeans. She also had on light green slippers and had a ring with a green gem on her finger. Mark looked at her. "Yes, I noticed those dishes there. Why are they all out?" Mary gave him a washcloth, and some bleach spray. "Because you and I are going to clean out the cabinets!" Mary said in an excited tone, which is a weird tone to have for work. Mark smiled and thought to himself, _she did always like to work._

Mark got out the stool in their living room, so that they could get to the higher levels. "Man, this stuff hasn't been cleaned since we got here! Look, this stain's probably been around longer than we were!" Mark said. Both Mark and Mary were weirded out by the mysterious stain.

Eventually, they paused for a break after cleaning out 80% of the cabinets. "Wow! We're doing a pretty good job cleaning! We should be done by 5 o'clock!" Mark said, smiling as he ate some sour cream chips. Mary smiled as well, taking a bite out of her tuna. "You're right. Nothing can stand in our way."

Just at that moment, rapid knocks erupted from their door. Mark went to check the window, and saw that it was none other than Jerry. Jerry was a good friend of Mark, and he was also a scientist, whose team is in the midst of trying to create a serum that can give a human superpowers. He usually dons a lab coat and is slightly overweight. He and Mark hang out almost all of the time, and were really close friends.

Mark answered the door, and exclaimed, "Jerry!" He welcomed Jerry into his home, noticing that he had a brown paper bag in his hand. "Hey, Mark. How are you and your lovely wife doing today?" Mary had a creeped-out look on her face. "We're fine, Jerry, and married." Mary knew that Jerry kinda liked her, and felt a little uncomfortable around him. Jerry gave a reassuring smile to Mary.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you." His attention turned to Mark. "Mark, in case you are wondering, we're still working on the Power-Drink. We just need the conduit gene from a prime conduit for it to be complete." Mark's smile turned to a frown. There wasn't a prime conduit here for miles. Ever since Delsin had freed all the conduits from Curdan Cay, they went into hiding because they were still unused to the Powerless. "Well, okay. Give me a call if anything comes up." Jerry went to the door, leaving the paper bag on the table.

Mark looked at the paper bag. He reached into the bag, with Mary following behind. "What's in it?" She asked. Mark pulled it out. "It's a new video game called 'Clachet'." Mary's eyes widened. "Oh, I heard about this game! It was said to be one of the best games out this year!" Mark motioned her to the kitchen, but Mary really wanted to start playing right then. She was finally able to convince him through saying, _We've already cleaned most of the cabinets. We can start playing now._ So Mark and his wife went off to start playing Clachet.

**If you've noticed, this chapter was just**

**introducing Mark, along with his loving wife and good friend. In the next chapter, Mark gets his powers, but not in a way you'd expect. Stay tuned and keep the comments coming! :)**


	3. A Wish Come True

The Colorful Conduit

Chapter 3: A Wish Come True

**Hello again, people of Fanfiction! In this chapter, Mark finally gets his wish, and unlocks his power! Enjoy!**

"Man, that game was fun! I can't believe we made it that far!" Mark said, walking out the room with Mary. "Yeah! That grass knight gave us the most trouble! Anyway, let's get to the kitchen."

However, when they got there, they saw a man in dark clothing eating food out of the pantry. He also had a ski mask and had a pistol on his utility belt, along with smoke bombs, a taser, and a box of trash bags. He had one bag which was halfway full.

The man turned around and noticed the couple. Taking his pistol out, he said, "This is a robbery! Get on the ground, now!" A menacing look was on the man's face. Mary and Mark, however, refused to get on the ground.

Mark said, "No! This is our house, and you need to get out of here before things get ugly!" The man, however, said the same thing slowly. "Get. On. The. Floor. NOW!" He was attempting to intimidate them, but it didn't work, for they were still standing there, firm but a little terrified. He pointed his gun towards the ceiling and shot just to test them, and they flinched.

Mary decided to get on the ground, but Mark was still trying to be the hero. "A-A-And I s-said g-get out of m-my..." And a shot rang throughout the home once again. Mark was surprised that he was bullet-free, but he thought, _heh, the guy probably just shot the ceiling again. _

Just then, a loud scream broke his thought. He looked over and saw Mary, her arm bleeding. "Mary!" He said in anguish. He went over to her and said, "Are you okay?" Mary tried to give a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it's just minor. I'll be fine." She said, choking up, with tears in her eyes. She than closed her eyes. "Mary?! Mary?!" Mark hung his head down.

The robber, however, just started laughing. "Haha! That's what you get for trying to be the hero! Next time, when you try to talk the talk, make sure you can walk the walk, not that you'll live to see next time! Heh heh heh!" He pointed the gun at Mark, whom stuck his hand out, as the guy fired.

With his eyes closed, Mark felt a glow in his hand, as if he were absorbing something. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that there were no bullets in him once again, but when he looked at the robber, the robber had a face of complete shock. When he looked at his hand, he saw that it was glowing with a gold color. "C-C-Conduit!" The robber said, and he took off running, leaving behind their food.

Mark would have been cheering had he not been shocked by this strange glowing. "What is this? Did I have the conduit gene in me all along?" He looked over at his unconscious wife, and placed his glowing hand on her. When he did, he saw the gold energy seep into her body and completely heal her.

She woke up and said, "Oh, hey Mark. What happened to the robber?" Mark thought about telling her what happened, but he figured that she wouldn't believe him, and that it would be easier to tell her when he has more control of his powers. "You must've had a weird dream, Mary. C'mon, let's get this place cleaned up."

**And that was how Mark Blade got his conduit powers! So how did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please leave comments and I will have more chapters soon!**


	4. The Colorful Orb

Colorful Conduit

Chapter 4: The Rainbow Orb

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! This is my fourth chapter! Please enjoy!**

"Mark, wake up. It's time to get ready for work." Mary said in a soft voice, so as not to startle her lover. Mark slowly arose and yawned. "Good morning, Mary. I'm gonna go get dressed." Mark said as he arose from the bed. He gave Mary a kiss on the cheek, then headed off to get some clothes for after the shower.

Their bathroom wasn't messy, but it wasn't clean either. Some items were scattered around, and the sink wasn't the cleanest it could be. Mark went over to the shower, and in it was shampoo/conditioner bottles and bars of soap, but he couldn't find his body wash.

"Honey, have you seen my body wash?" Mary responded, "Yeah. It should be in the cabinet." Mark checked the cabinet, and, luckily, he found it. "Thanks, dear." He said. "You're welcome. Just finish your shower as soon as you can, because I have to get in that bathroom."

One shower later...

"Ahh! That was refreshing. I feel wide awake now. Now, I'm gonna have to take my toothbrush elsewhere so I can clean my teeth." Mary was still waiting 'patiently'. BANG! BANG! BANG! "Mark! What's taking so long in there?!" Mark was still drying off. "Almost done."

However, something caught his eye. There was a rainbow band on his wrist, and when he touched it, he saw that it was in his skin. Mark screamed at the top of his lungs in terror and quickly got on his clothes.

He ran out the room, with Mary asking, "What's wrong?" Mark refused to answer, for his mouth was frozen in fear. Mark was in the guest bathroom, looking at his rainbow wrist. "Did my powers cause this?" He said to himself.

"I have to keep this hidden from Mary." "Keep what hidden from me?" Mark jumped in fear, for Mary was listening in on him. "Uh, your, your, anniversary present! Yeah! That's what it is."

Mary smiled. "Oh, so you're getting me powers?" Mark's face turned to fear once again. "What?" "Oh, you mentioned something about powers. I thought you were getting them for me." Mark laughed a nervous laugh. "Haha! Right! Yes, I'm getting you superpowers for your anniversary!" Mark said.

Mary than walked away from the room, but along the way, she whispered, "Oh, you're not fooling me. I know about your powers. I mean, there was no way I could've been healed from that gunshot wound so quickly. But I'll play along, just until you confess." Mary had a mischievous smile on her face as she walked back towards the bedroom.

Meanwhile...

On the outskirts of New York City, a young conduit, wearing a red beanie on his head, a white hoodie, & a jacket with a bird donning blue and white, heads towards the city, disappearing into a cloud of smoke, and reforming again.

"Here it is, New York City. It's amazing, isn't it, Dyle?" Dyle was an angel made from pixelations of some sort. "How many times must I tell you?! My name is Gabriel! GABRIEL!" The man shook his head. "I know, I know. You've been telling me that same thing." Gabriel got irritated. "Then why do you keep calling me Dyle?" The man shrugged. "I prefer the name."

Gabriel sighed. "So why are we here again?" Gabriel said. The man repeated, "We've heard reports of a small DUP base somewhere in New York City. Our job is to find them and take them out."

Gabriel shook his head in understanding. "Okay, so what am I supposed to do, Delsin?" "You'll have to do some aerial recon around here." Gabriel was confused. "Wait a second. Wasn't our leader training you to transform?"

"Eugene, yeah he was, but his mother had grounded him for sending his angels to pick up innocent people." Both Gabriel and Delsin laughed.

"So, you ready, Dyle?" Gabriel made an annoyed noise. "Ready." And he took off.

Meanwhile, at the Blade Household...

"Alright, ready to go?" Mary asked as they were leaving the household. Mark said, "I'm ready. See ya!" Mary looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to get in your car?" Mark shook his head. "I'm walking to work today." Mark said with an innocent smile.

Mary smiled back. "And how do you plan to get there on time? It's twenty miles even with the car, unless you have a dark secret you want to share?" Mark soon figured out that she knew about his powers, but decided to play act like he didn't have any powers. "Nope, just felt like walking today." Said Mark. "Alright." Mary said as she drove out of the driveway and left the neighborhood.

As she drove, she thought to herself, _very clever, Mark Blade. Thinking you can hide your powers from me. And I would love to slowly stalk you around, but I have to get to work too. _

Meanwhile...

Gabriel was patrolling the area. "Hmm, I don't see any D.U.P around here. Just a bunch of people staring at me." People were staring at the weird angel flying through the sky. "What in the world is that thing?!"

Gabriel thought, _with all this attention on me, the DUP will see me coming. I'm gonna need to go low._ However, when Gabriel spotted Mark, he sensed something about him, like a rainbow aura around him.

"Hmm, there's something about that guy. Is he a conduit? A DUP spy? I'll have to follow in close." Gabriel said to himself. Mark walked through the alley, with Gabriel following close behind. "I don't know how I'm supposed to train my powers. I don't even know where to start."

Mark sighed heavily. "I have powers, but I can't even use them. This sucks. How am I supposed to save the world now?" Gabriel heard his dilemma. "A conduit that doesn't know how to use his powers?" He said in shock.

Mark kept walking until he hit a dead end. He noticed a ladder and climbed it to the top. When he got up there, however, he found something very weird: a very colorful orb. Mark went over to investigate, the angel flying behind. When he was at the orb, he picked it up. "What is this?" He asked, holding it in his hands.

All of a sudden, he noticed the color being sucked out of the orb into his hands, and the orb dissipating. Mark was baffled. "Okay, that was weir-rrrrrrrr!" Mark soon found himself being covered in white. His body was changing, improving. He was gaining a new technique. "Ahhhh!" He screamed.

When it was over, he was overwhelmed. "Whoa. That was intense, but I feel remade. Like I have a new power." His hands were coated with a red color. "Hmm, this must be part of my new power." He tested his red fist on a nearby rock, and effortlessly destroyed the rock. "This is awesome! I love being a conduit!" Mark said joyfully.

Unfortunately, that caught the attention of two DUP Knights that just so happened to walk by. They launched each other up to the roof using a pillar of concrete. Mark noticed them land on the roof and smiled cockily, his hands glowing with red. "Kill the Bio-terrorist!" "No, it's Conduit, and I thought Delsin Rowe shut you guys down!" Mark said.

The DUP Knights pointed their guns at him and began to fire. However, Mark dodged expertly and quickly punched one of the DUP Knights into unconsciousness. The other enemy proceeded to kick Mark to stun him, but Mark dodged and countered with a red fist to the face, knocking the knight off the building. Mark raised his hands in victory. "Yeah! Like a boss!"

Gabriel was intrigued. "That's all I needed to know." When he got back to Delsin, he told him everything that happened. "So there's another conduit, huh? A color conduit? He and his powers can be useful to us."

**Well, this was probably a longer chapter than you were expecting, right? So Mark gets his new power, the DUP are apparently operating in New York, and Delsin Rowe has an assistant angel. A lot has changed since Second Son. More chapters coming soon! Keep those comments coming!**


	5. Mark's Reputation

The Colorful Conduit

Chapter 5: Mark's Reputation

In this chapter, Mark finds a new power, and ends up on the news. Enjoy.

"Man, this is amazing!" Mark said, surprised at his new power. "I got a new power, and I fought the DUP." Mark saw another ladder and decided to climb it to try to find more powers.

Along the way, he thought, Why are there DUP in New York? When Delsin defeated Augustine and destroyed Curdan Cay, that should've been the end of the DUP. There are probably more around here, so I'm gonna have to find some more powers. if I even want to stand a chance. When Mark got to the top, he looked down and saw an A.P.C driving by. "If someone doesn't do something about this DUP uprising, New York might become worse than Seattle was."

As Mark walked around the roof, he noticed a red marker. Mark took the cap off the marker, and the color was automatically absorbed into his hand. Mark felt a tingling sensation. "Oh, that may take some getting used to." He said. He than stuck out his hand and, feeling the color inside him, fired a huge ball of red. It hit a building leaving a splatter of red on the wall, which immediately started to fade. "Cool. It appears I developed a new power."

He than heard an APC siren, for the DUP were aware of his presence. "And I know who to use it on." Mark stated as DUP Knights launched themselves to a place underneath where Mark was. They started firing, and Mark fired back, dealing some effective damage, but not without taking some damage himself.

He soon took down a DUP knight, prompting the other knight to launch a canister of tear gas. When it landed where Mark was, he thought, Oh dear. And it exploded, with gas all over the roof. He started coughing because of the gas. Man, I can't use my powers in this gas, He thought. And to make matters worse, he saw the DUP Knight launching himself up there, but more in an attack form. When the DUP knight landed up there, it made a concrete shockwave, which sent Mark flying off the roof, and down to the road where the APC was.

There he noticed the D.U.P Pawns. One tried to shoot a short-range blast of concrete at Mark, but he quickly punched the pawn before he could launch it. Feeling his fast-healing come into play, he quickly defeated the Pawn and blasted the other one shooting at him. He noticed a tear gas canister falling towards him, and quickly got out of the way, blasting the Pawn to death. When the DUP knight launched himself again in an attempt to harm Mark, Mark rapidly blasted the knight in the air, killing him.

He then sat down to recuperate, and while he was resting, he saw a DUP officer on the ground. He walked over to the crawling officer, and put his foot over the enemy's head, his foot glowing with red color, ready to step on his head. "Wait! Please spare me!" The officer pleaded with tears in his eyes. Mark refused to be swayed. "And why should I spare you? You tried to kill me!" Mark said angrily.

The DUP officer responded, "You don't have to spare me, but just look deep into your heart, and figure out what you have to do." Mark took his advice and thought about it. "Hmm, if I spare him, I'll be doing the right thing, but he might be able to escape." After awhile, Mark had finally came to a decision.

He moved away his foot, mainly because he was losing balance. "You've spoken to the right conduit. I'll spare you." The officer was delighted at those words. "So you're letting me live?" Mark nodded. He than shot a blast at the officer's wrist, which than turned into a red restraint. He than did the same to the officer's other wrist and ankles.

The officer was struggling to get out, but it was fruitless. "No, no, no, man. What are you doing? I thought you said you were letting me live!" The officer said, terrified. Mark walked over to the restrained man and said, "I am letting you live. I'm restraining you so you can't escape and get reinforcements." Mark then began to leave. The officer looked over at him. "Wait, where are you going? You can't just leave me here."

Mark nodded and walked past the building, but not before marking his territory. He used his color powers to spray on the wall:

Mark was Here.

Mark then fled the scene to find more powers.

Meanwhile...

Mary was on her job, where she worked as a secretary at the Empire State Building. "Mrs. Blade, do you have those files typed up yet?" A young woman said through a door. Mary nodded. "Yes, Alex. I'll have them sent to you immediately." Alex replied, "Good. Keep up the good work." She then went back into the room, and Mary turned around to the monitor. She smiled and thought, it feels good to be appreciated. After sending it to Alex, she said, "I've worked pretty hard right now. I'm gonna go to the break room."

When she went to the room, she got some coffee, and sat down just as the news came on. "And the little boy never found his flying cat. In other news, super powered problems abound as a conduit goes on a rampage in New York. He had completely decimated an APC full of DUP troops. The only clues we could find to the destruction were a subdued DUP officer struggling, the words Mark was here sprayed on the wall," Mary poked her head up. Mark? There's no way he could've done that. She thought. The reporter continued, "And a completely drained marker. We'll now go to the subdued officer. Is there anything you may know about this?"

The officer nodded. "This guy was strong. He easily took us on and defeated us. Luckily, I was able to convince him to spare me, so he restrained me using his powers. Could you guys get me out of here? It's a little uncomfortable."

The reporter tried to pull him out, but it was nearly impossible. When he looked at his hands, they had a red coloring. "What is this stuff? I got some of it on my hands!" The DUP officer shrugged.

"We'll have more information on this story if we can. Charles Tredor, Channel 2 News." And they went off air. "Good job, everyone! Now, I'm gonna go clean off my hands, and then we can head out for pizza!" "Yay!" They said, and they packed everything up in the van, and drove off, leaving the DUP officer there. "Help?" He whimpered.

Mary shut off the TV, and just sat down, head in hand. "Oh, Mark, please be careful, and come home safely, so I can kill you myself." She whispered.

Meanwhile...

"Aw man! My clothes smell like gas now!" Mark said, trying to find his way to work, or another one of those power orbs, whichever comes first. "Probably gonna have to take it to the cleaners. Good thing I have a spare. Just need to find a place to change."

Mark searched around for an area to change. He found a porta-potty in an alley. "Perfect." He said. He quickly ran into the potty, sat down his bag, and locked the door.

Later, at the crime scene...

Delsin Rowe arrived at the scene where Mark had decimated an APC earlier. "Wow. That conduit did this?" He said, amazed at what Mark could do. Gabriel flew down over near Delsin. "Yep, this is the place where I saw the conduit." He said. "Yeah, but you didn't tell me he could do this." Gabriel looked around and was as amazed as Delsin. "I didn't even know he could do this!" The angel said.

Delsin walked over to the subdued DUP officer. "He even took a DUP officer alive. I think this guy is copying my style." The officer woke up to see Delsin, and he started freaking out. "Oh god, it's Delsin! Someone get me outta here!" Delsin decided to take this time to get some information out of him.

"Do you know anything about a DUP base in New York?" The officer attempted to act innocent. "Me? No, I know nothing." Delsin and his angel looked at each other. "Look, if you don't tell us, you're gonna have to answer to Gabriel here." Gabriel took out his sword, and did some tricks with it to show his swordsmanship.

The DUP officer gave in. "Alright, I'll tell you! The base is located in Brooklyn. There's an elevator located in an abandoned dance studio. You'll need to go across a bridge to get to Brooklyn." Gabriel made a humming noise. After he was done, he said, "I got the information!" "Okay, stay here and watch this guy. Make sure he doesn't escape."

Gabriel nodded. Delsin then turned into light and sped up the wall, leaving afterimages as he ran. The DUP officer stared at the guardian angel. "Can someone please help me?" Gabriel shook his head.

At the porta-potty...

Mark came out of the porta-potty refreshed. "Ahh! Now I just gotta get this to the laundromat, and try to avoid those tear gas canisters when facing the DUP." Mark said to himself as he walked out the alley. "Hmm, maybe there's a laundromat around here."

Along his journey, he saw a group of people. He got through the crowd and saw that they were gathered around an injured person. "What happened to him?" Mark asked in a concerned tone. "He got hit by an APC. Stupid DUP driver wasn't paying attention." Mark's hand glowed with red energy, and he raised his hand up, lifting the person along with it, and healed him.

Everyone was amazed at what he had done. "Hey, how do you feel?" One person asked the healed person. He responded, "I feel better than before I got injured! Thank you, kind sir!" Mark smiled proudly. "Aww, it was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." Mark said.

The crowd cheered. "Color! Color! Color!" They said as they backed out the way for Mark and the healed person to leave. Ahh, it feels nice to do good, he thought.

After a long walk, he had finally found a laundromat. He walked in, and sat down to wait for an available washer. To pass the time, he played some Angry Birds on his phone.

A few minutes later...

A washer was finally available. Mark had fallen asleep, but jumped up when he heard the loud noise of a completed wash cycle. After the person had packed up his clothes to take them to the dryers, Mark walked over to put his items in the washer. "Hopefully, I can get the gas smell out of these clothes."

He said. He placed his clothes in the washer, put in some available detergent, fabric softener, and a little bit of bleach, set the washer to light, and turned it on. He than grabbed a chair and waited.

After washing and drying his clothes, he smelled his clean clothes. "Yes! I got rid of that gas smell." He said. He had looked at his watch and noticed that it was only 1 o'clock. "Perhaps I can find something to do to pass the time." He said, and he left the area.

How did you guys enjoy this chapter? A little long, I must admit, but a lot is happening in this chapter, right? The next chapter is coming soon.


	6. Meeting my Hero

The Colorful Conduit

Chapter 6: Meeting Delsin Rowe

"Target spotted! Fire!" Said some D.U.P soldiers firing at Mark. The conduit masterfully dodged the gunfire and defeated the enemies with color. "Wow, I'm getting good at this." He noticed a TV through a store window playing the news, and decided to watch right quick. "Previously, we had gotten a report of a conduit in the city, as the scene showed a DUP officer stuck to the floor with pure red chains, whom has still not gotten any assistance, which may be because of a mysterious creature which had arrived not long ago." The reporter said. Mark recognized the creature. _Hmm, I know I've seen something like that before_. He thought to himself. "In other news, we're getting reports that the man Delsin Rowe, best known for his freeing of Seattle from the DUP, may be in the city. Reports have been given of a pinkish-bluish figure running across the rooftops, and now we're getting reports of an entire DUP squadron gathered around a building, firing at a young man with a white hoodie whom seems to be firing some kind of smoke bullet back at them." Mark gasped when he saw the man. "I can't believe it! Delsin Rowe is in the city! Good thing I studied the city map, cause I know exactly where that building is! Hang on, Delsin! Backup is on the way!" Mark said as he began sprinting in that direction.

Meanwhile..

"Kill the Bio-Terrorist!" A DUP Pawn said as they were firing up the building. Delsin Rowe, whom was on top of the building, fired a Cinder Missile at an APC, destroying it and killing DUP officers nearby. "That's for calling me a Bio-Terrorist!" He yelled angrily. Just at that moment, a DUP Bishop appeared behind him. "We have relocated the Bio-Terrorist." He said. Delsin used his Smoke Dash to close the distance between them and hit him with his smoke chain. He managed to destroy his concrete barriers, but a petrified ball of concrete detonated near him, knocking him and the Bishop off their feet. "Ow! What was that?" He said. When he looked over at the road, he noticed that reinforcements had arrived, and a lot of them at that. One of the DUP Pawns's hands were glowing, and he launched out a ball of concrete, which worked similar to a grenade. _Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that._ Delsin thought. He was about to start firing, when suddenly his feet were encased in concrete. "Darn! I forgot about those guys!" He used his Smoke Dash to get out of there when the DUP Knights launched up to his position. "Oh, great! These guys again!" He muttered as he faced them, chain in hand. Mark had just arrived at the scene of the crime and thought, _There's a lot of guys here, and Delsin probably can't take all of them on his own. I was gonna help anyway, but at least I have a good reason. _He quickly absorbed the red paint from a nearby car, but the owner, who had just saw the tragedy, yelled, "My car! You Bio-Terrorist drained the paint off my car!" The DUP soldiers- all of them, including Delsin- looked over to where the sound had came from. Immediately, the DUP had recognized Mark. "Hey, everyone! It's the Bio-Terrorist!" One yelled. "What? No! I don't know what you're talking about." The young man said, pretending not to be the guy, although it was futile. The DUP began firing mercilessly at him, with Mark desperately trying to defend himself. Delsin looked at the conduit with pity, as he was getting torn apart from the bullets and screaming, and decided to help. He did a Comet Drop and wiped out a whole bunch of them at once. One DUP member said, "You stay out of this, Bio-Terrorist! We'll deal with you later!" He also gave him a menacing glare, which didn't faze him in the slightest. As he was about to finish off Mark, Delsin blasted him in the head, knocking him out instantly. Mark looked up to see Delsin. "Hey. Thanks for saving me, Delsin." He said nervously. Delsin reached out a hand to help him up, but Mark knew about Delsin's Power Absorption ability, and its weaknesses, so he rejected it. "Ah, no thanks. I can do it myself." He said. Luckily, his fast healing kicked in, and he easily rised to his feet. "Alright, now I noticed that you were having a little trouble with the DUPs back there. I'm suggesting that you just got your powers?" He asked. "Yes, I haven't had them for long. I only developed my powers a little while ago." I admitted. Delsin thought for a little bit, then came up with an idea. "Listen, how about I help you master your powers? You seem to have great potential, and I could use a new addition to the team. So what do you say?" He asked. Mark gasped. It had been his lifelong dream to become a hero and fight alongside Delsin Rowe. I responded, "Deal!" Delsin smiled. "Glad to hear it! Meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge tommorow for our first mission together!" He said. He then dashed through a nearby vent and ran off. After snapping out of his trance, Mark said, "Before I head home, maybe I should visit my friend Jerry. Even if Mary kills me for lying to her, at least there will be more conduits out there." He remembered that Jerry had almost perfected his superpower serum, and just needed some DNA from a prime conduit. So he headed off towards Jerry's home/lab.

**So Mark has finally met his hero! How did you guys enjoy the chapter? Sorry for the delay because I had a lot of stuff going on, so I will try to write as soon as I can! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. The Truth

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! Here is my latest chapter on The Colorful Conduit. Enjoy, and please comment.**

The sun was starting to set as Mark had arrived at Jerry's home. _I wonder how he's going to take the news, _he thought as he walked up to the door and knocked on it. However, who answered the door was a slim, tall woman who was wearing casual clothing, which consisted of a white cardigan with a blue undershirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Can I help you?" She asked with an attitude. Mark said politely, "Is Jerry here? I need to speak to him." She moved out of the way and motioned for me to come in. He sat in the living room, which was littered with soda cans and paper plates. On the TV was some sort of anime, which was in Japanese, and the smell of tobacco was in the air.

When Jerry came down, he was in a green robe with green slippers. "Hey, Mark. What brings you here?" He asked. "Who's that girl?" Mark said, pointing to the girl in the kitchen. He said, smiling, "That's Alicia, a friend from work. She's a nice person, but a little messy." "And you think it's cool to be walking around in your robe in front of her?" Mark responded. "She doesn't seem to mind. Otherwise, she would've said something." He said, shrugging.

"Now I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" He demanded. Mark motioned for the back door and said, "Come outside with me. I have something to show you." Jerry looked at him with a puzzled look. "Why can't you show me in here?" Jerry questioned. "Trust me, this isn't the place to show you." Mark said. Jerry moaned as he got out of the chair and followed his buddy into the backyard.

Alicia had noticed his friend walk towards the back door and asked, "Jerry, where are you going?" He looked at her and shrugged. "Mark wants me to go with him to the backyard for some reason." He said, and he continued walking with Mark into the backyard.

As they walked through the door to the backyard, Mark looked up at the tree that Jerry had in his backyard. "Hmm, I see you still have that tree." He said. "Yeah, I still remember the experiment on this tree. I didn't know that it would've turned it into a parasitic tree that feeds off of nearby plants, and is also nearly impossible to remove the roots." Jerry said sadly.

Mark, however, smiled and said, "Well, today is your lucky day! I can get rid of it for you, with my new conduit powers!" Jerry raised an eyebrow, then started laughing. "Man, that's really funny, dude." He said in his laughter. Mark glared at his friend. "You don't believe me?! Watch this!" Mark said as he fired a red blast at the root, shocking both Jerry and the hidden Alicia.

_I don't believe it! Jerry's best friend... is a conduit? _She thought, amazed. "How- how did this happen?" asked Jerry. Mark shrugged. "I really don't know. It happened yesterday when a robber broke in. It saved our lives." He said. After a few blasts, he finally took down the tree. "There you go. Now you can grow that garden you've always wanted!" Mark said.

"Cool! So, what's your power source?" Jerry asked, intrigued. Mark responded, "I seem to be able to drain power from red colored items such as markers and paint. I'm not sure if that's the limit though." Jerry said, "Well, since you're a conduit, will you volunteer-" "Yes!" Mark interrupted, for he already knew what he was talking about. "Thank you! I knew my best friend would be happy to assist!" Jerry said happily, thinking about being a conduit.

"Well, we have to extract some DNA from your blood in order to test it. You'll have to do a blood drive and bring the blood here for extraction." Jerry explained. Mark responded, "Alright, I'll see if I can get it tomorrow. I'm heading out with Delsin Rowe over to the Brooklyn Bridge." "Wait! You met Delsin Rowe?! The Delsin Rowe? The one who saved Seattle from the DUP and dismantled Curdan Cay? That's amazing!" Jerry said excitedly.

Mark had smiled smugly. "Well, good luck! And could you get me an autograph?" He asked. Mark said, "We'll see. See you later, Jerry! And good luck with Alicia!" Alicia spotted Mark coming back in and ran back to the kitchen to pretend like she was just sitting there all that time. "Hey, Alicia. You look sweaty." Mark said. Alicia just looked down and said, "What are you talking about? I've been standing here all this time." She said a little upset.

"Okay, well, have a nice night." Mark responded. "Whatever." Alicia muttered as Mark left their home. When he left, Alicia grew a smile. _Perhaps this project just may be the secret to the world realizing the real me, and that conduit holds the key! _She thought. Jerry came in and looked at her. "What are you smiling at?" He asked. Alicia snapped out of her trance and glared at him. "What? Can't I just sit here and think?" She said. Jerry shrugged and walked along. _And his friend can be useful as well. _She thought, laughing to herself.

When Mark had arrived at his home, he was greeted by his wife, whom was glaring at him. "Hello, Mary. How are you?" He asked nervously. Mary, however, just continued to glare at him. "Where did you go?" She said sternly, tapping her foot. "I was out training my conduit powers. I know it's hard to believe, but I am a conduit." He confessed.

However, he was surprised when her mouth didn't drop in astonishment. "Well then, why did you tell me you were at work?" She asked, her voice getting softer. "I didn't think you would've believed me if I said that. You would've probably said that I was just dreaming, so I wanted to train my powers so I could back up what I say." Mark explained.

Mary sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. Mark smiled and continued, "The reason why I talk about getting powers and being a hero is because I want to be able to protect my family in the best way possible, even if it means supernatural powers. I love you, Mary, and I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you." Mary hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Mark. And don't worry, we'll get through this together." She said, and they went into the living room, and watched the TV.

**How did you like this chapter? In case you're wondering, Alicia, Jerry, and the Power-Drink play a huge role in this story. Stay tuned!**


End file.
